It's time
by TakeASmile
Summary: Lanie souriait. Franchement, presque rêveusement. Sans doute avait-elle l'air stupide, mais elle n'en avait vraiment aucune honte. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on célébrait le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Et, alors qu'elle contemplait l'échange des vœux, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : n'était-il pas temps, pour elle aussi, d'enfin avancer ?


Bonjour !

Je poste ici mon premier OS Esplanie. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, mais j'hésitais à la mettre en forme. Je n'ai jamais écris sur ce couple, et je craignais d'être OOC. Et puis, je me suis lancée, et j'ai adoré changé un peu d'univers.

J'espère en tout cas que ce qui suit vous plaira.

Merci!

* * *

**It's time.**

Lanie Parish laissa la brise légère soulever quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux, pour que celles-ci viennent doucement recouvrir quelques petites parcelles de son visage. Cette petite touche d'air frais était la bienvenue, vraiment.

Le temps était estival sans pour autant paraître lourd, le soleil réchauffant doucement chacun des convives présents. En somme, tout semblait réunit pour faire de cette journée une date mémorable. Elle inspira profondément, cherchant une inspiration sensée la rassurer. Tout allait bien. Tout _irait_ bien.

Oui vraiment, tout irait bien, parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle célébrait l'union de sa meilleure amie et de Richard Castle, écrivain au grand cœur qu'elle avait au fil du temps appris à apprécier comme un ami.

Si elle se trouvait soudainement si anxieuse, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que son rôle était important : on n'était pas témoin tous les jours, après tout ! Elle voulait que les choses soient parfaites. Elle voulait voir Kate sourire, s'amuser, papillonner de bras en bras. Quoi de plus normal que de souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde à celle qui était désormais son inséparable ?

Soudain, la jolie métisse vit l'entière entité de la salle se retourner avec joie, vers la brunette qui faisait son entrée.

Sans doute fut-ce à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné. Peu importe les éventuelles bévues qui pouvaient arriver, peu importe les gaffes commises, les jeux étaient joués. Pas besoin d'un parterre d'admirateurs, nul besoin d'en faire des tonnes. A en juger par le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son amie, cette lueur incandescente dans son regard, tout ceci était superflu. Elle était heureuse. Radieuse.

Lanie se tourna doucement pour contempler Richard Castle, et eut un sourire amusé. Ces deux-là reflétaient le même bonheur, semblant encore trop abasourdis pour accepter l'étendu de ce qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru tous les deux. Si ces deux-là n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, alors qu'on lui reprenne son diplôme de médecine !

Elle adressa un large sourire à son amie qui prenait place à côté de l'écrivain, lui adressant une moue gênée devant le regard admiratif de celui-ci.

La cérémonie débuta, et Lanie ne fit guère attention aux mots prononcés par le prêtre. Les longs discours n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, combien même elle avait essayé de paraître intéressée. Ce qui importait le plus, selon elle, c'était la mine qu'affichaient les principaux concernés, ainsi que la famille et les amis proches. Quoi de mieux, n'est-ce pas pour refléter la réussite d'un mariage ?

Si on se basait sur ces faits, et uniquement ceux-ci, nul doute que celui-ci était une merveille.

Elle balaya doucement la salle du regard, avant que ses yeux se posent sur un visage bien connu : celui de Javier Esposito. Sans doute sentit-il les orbes brunes vriller sa joue, puisqu'il tourna la tête quelques secondes plus tard, plantant ainsi son regard insondable dans le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, simplement à se regarder, se décrypter, se comprendre peut-être. Ils communiquaient souvent par le regard, tous deux n'étant pas friands des grands épanchements, préférant l'action que la passivité. A vrai dire, celui qu'ils échangeait présentement semblait indescriptibles pour quiconque observaient cette scène. Pour eux, sans doute était-ce une sorte de code, d'engagement tacite. _Comment vas-tu ? Comment te sens-tu ?_

La jolie métisse lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, avant de redirigé son attention sur Rick et Kate, juste à temps pour entendre la voix douce du prêtre annoncé que les mariés pouvaient passer les alliances.

Elle s'approcha, caressant du pouce le petit écrin bleu avant de l'ouvrir pour permettre à ses amis de s'en saisir.

_- Je suis si fière de toi._ Murmura t-elle à Kate avant de reprendre sa place.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas tout à fait correct, là, comme ça, en plein milieu d'une cérémonie. Et pourtant, elle s'en fichait, et savait, au discret coup d'œil ému que lui avait adressé son amie que celle-ci ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, bien loin de là.

Enfin, ces paroles qui scellaient une vie furent prononcées, laissant ainsi la totalité des convives muets, impatients de pouvoir éclater de joie. _Katherine Houghton Beckett, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Richard Alexander Rodgers ici présent ? –Oui, je le veux. Richard Alexander Rodgers, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Katherine Houghton Beckett ici présente ? – Oui, je le veux._

A cet instant précis, alors que les lèvres des désormais époux se caressèrent dans un doux baiser, dans la salle retentit de nombreux applaudissements. Lanie sentit les coins de ses lèvres se remonter instinctivement dans un sourire éclatant, quelques larmes émus échappant malgré elle à la barrière de ses cils. Peut-être avait-elle l'air terriblement niaise, dans cet état là, mais Dieu qu'elle s'en fichait.

D'autant plus que, et combien même elle ne puisse l'apercevoir, à quelques mètres de là, un visage mat reflétait le même air radieux, l'observant du coin de l'œil, ravi de la voir si épanouie. A sa place. Elle resplendissait, il ne voyait comment il aurait pu qualifier cela autrement. Avec sa robe bleu qui épousait ses courbes pulpeuses, ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos, mais surtout, et sans doute était-ce cela le plus important, ce sourire qu'elle arborait comme un talisman depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Il l'avait l'air stupide, oui.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Javier Esposito n'en avait que faire, la joie de ce mariage, la beauté de cette femme… Sans doute était-ce cela qu'on appelait l'amour.

OoOoOoOoO

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Lanie avait préféré s'isoler un instant, sous prétexte de prendre l'air, gardant tout de même un œil sur la cérémonie.

Elle avait besoin de… respirer ? Le terme semblait exact.

Parce que si elle était aussi heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, une certaine boule lui oppressait la gorge, oppressait l'espace disponible. Une boule dont elle ne connaissait pas même l'origine.

Kate était splendide. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si épanouie depuis… combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Depuis cette sombre nuit. Peut-être depuis qu'elle la connaissait en fait.

D'ordinaire, la jeune femme ne s'embarrassait guère avec des relations longues durées. Elle se contentait d'hommes qu'elle appréciait, et non pas qu'elle aimait. Tout cela, pour la simple bonne raison qu'elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de subir une autre perte, semblant peut-être tout aussi injuste : lorsque la personne était encore vivante, il était douloureux de vous faire à l'idée que tout était à oublier. Se mettre en danger de la sorte n'était vraiment pas la tasse de thé de la brunette, donc.

En était-elle plus heureuse de cette manière ? Sans doute pas. Se complaire dans des relations où l'amour n'existait guère n'était sans doute qu'une longue mascarade. Bien sûr, il y avait de l'affection. Mais était-ce suffisant pour passer le reste de votre vie avec quelqu'un ? Clairement pas.

Avec Richard Castle, les choses avaient semblé différentes dès le début. Même avec leurs altercations, leurs innombrables prises de becs, les soupirs exaspérés qu'elle ne pouvaient retenir lorsque celui-ci était présent, l'œil amusé de la jolie légiste n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait une étrange beauté dans ce duo qu'ils formaient.

Combien de fois avait-elle juste envie de pousser Kate dans les bras de son écrivain, en dépit de tout ce que pouvait affirmer celle-ci sur lui ?

Elle aurait presque hurlé de joie lorsque la jeune femme avait enfin annoncé de vive voix, sans prendre de détour qu'elle l'aimait.

Alors oui, vraiment, contempler ceci la laissait bien songeuse.

Kate avait pris le risque. Le risque de se laisser aller, de s'octroyer le bonheur qu'elle méritait, sans prendre peur face aux conséquences éventuelles. Elle avait avancé.

Elle avançait. Ce mariage en était la preuve.

Peut-être était-il temps pour elle de faire de même, après tout…

La jolie métisse fut tirée de ses songes par Javier Esposito qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui souriant doucement.

- Besoin d'air ? souffla-t-il.

- Oui…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, aucun d'eux ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, appréciant simplement le fait de pouvoir se tenir là, dans la nuit tiède, à observer ces amis qu'ils considéraient tous deux comme une famille. Appréciant sans doute aussi le fait de partager ce moment à deux. Juste eux.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

- Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je sais que c'est pas mon style de dire ce genre de choses, j'ai l'air d'un con, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ça quand je les vois tous les deux, ce soir.

- Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas tort, de toute façon. Ils le sont.

Ils se sourirent un moment, ravie d'être encore une fois sur la même longueur d'ondes, comme sur tous les sujets. Du moins, presque.

- Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés ? demanda Lanie avec un sourire espiègle.

- Évidemment, comment l'oublier ! J'ai rarement vu Beckett aussi furax honnêtement. Kévin et moi, on avait parié sur sa capacité à le supporter. On était bien loin de s'imaginer ça, vraiment.

- Et tu ne peux pas songer au nombre fois où elle a débarqué furieuse à la morgue, en le maudissant sans jamais s'arrêter.

Ils échangèrent un rire franc, perdus chacun dans ces souvenirs d'un autre temps, pourtant pas si lointain, et bel et bien révolu.

- C'est fou ce que les choses ont pu changer… reprit Lanie, plus sérieuse.

- Elle a avancé, Lanie. Je pense qu'il ne peut y avoir de meilleures explications.

Et soudain, le silence se fit, alors que dans les regards pétillants il y a encore quelques instants se reflétaient une foule de questions, d'incertitudes que tout deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir, combien même ils faisaient tout pour les oublier. _Et toi ? Es-tu prête à avancer ? Et nous ? Quand viendra le temps, du pas en avant ? Viendra-t-il seulement ?_

La jolie métisse se racla la gorge, gênée par cette ambiance soudain légèrement pesante.

- Que fais-tu demain soir ? demanda-t-elle pour se donner une contenance.

- Rien, vint la réponse.

Pas besoin d'expliciter plus, tous deux avaient compris la vraie nature de cette proposition. C'était comme ça.

Elle lui sourit légèrement, avant de se lever et de déclarer :

- J'ai froid. Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'irais bien danser.

Alors à son tour, il se leva, se promettant d'être le premier à la faire tournoyer sur la piste de danse. En tout bien tout honneur, évidement.

**OoOoOo**

Il était arrivé un peu essoufflé, et avait sonné à sa porte.

Elle était alors apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'avait salué, et ce fut bien là les seules paroles échangées avant qu'il ne plaque sa bouche contre la sienne.

Dans ces instants-là, plus rien n'existait, ils n'étaient que passion, désir, et même tendresse. Ils ne parlaient pas, seuls les légers gémissements et les souffles erratiques venant troubler le silence.

Il laissait ses lèvres pulpeuses rougies et gonflées par ses baisers, elle laissait des marques d'ongles dans son dos, alors qu'ils s'aimaient, sans contraintes, sans questions. Un baiser dans la nuque, une respiration venant chatouiller l'oreille, des cheveux tombant en cascade sur son visage, une constante. Une entité qui se liait physiquement : la leur.

Pas de contraintes.

Pas de peur de se lever un jour et de retrouver seule dans un grand lit.

C'était plus facile.

C'était mieux comme ça.

L'était-ce vraiment, d'ailleurs ? Elle avait beau essayé de s'en persuader, tenter de s'accorder sur le fait que cette relation lui convenait. Seulement voilà, sans le vouloir, la cérémonie d'hier soir avait remué pas mal de choses en elle.

Et elle ne savait pas.

Ne savait plus, plutôt.

Et, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux haletants après avoir atteint le nirvana, elle se sentit déçue lorsqu'après avoir retrouvé son souffle, il s'apprêtait déjà à quitter le lit, laissant un baiser brulant sur son front, geste qu'il ne s'autorisait que rarement, craignant d'essuyer un refus.

Elle n'aurait pas dû, pourtant, c'était elle qui avait instauré cette règle. Ils couchaient ensembles, partageaient de bons moments, mais ne passaient pas le reste de la nuit ensemble. Jamais il ne dormait chez elle. Cette attitude était trop semblable à celle d'un couple, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. N'étaient plus.

Mais ce soir, pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce soir, elle voulait plus. Parce que ce soir, elle était arrivée à la conclusion que tout ceci, combien même cela lui procurait des instants de plaisirs, ne la rendait pas heureuse. Ils méritaient plus.

- Attends… murmura-t-elle.

Javier se retourna vivement, étonné, lui offrant un regard interrogateur. Il s'était promis, alors qu'ils avaient commencé à se revoir, de se contenter de ça, de ne pas l'étouffer, de lui donner du temps. Il s'y tenait.

- Restes. S'il te plait. Reprit-elle.

Elle semblait si perdue, avec ses yeux chocolats presque suppliants, sa peau dorée frissonnante, que s'en était presque douloureux. En réalité, c'était sans doute une des choses les plus intimes qui lui était permis de découvrir d'elle, bien plus encore que les actes physiques. Parce que c'était elle, la vraie Lanie. Celle qui ne se cachait pas. Celle qui, malgré ses protestations, avait cette façade vulnérable.

Il s'approcha doucement, et se mit une nouvelle fois sous les couvertures de soie, contrôlant difficilement le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle plaçait sa tête sur son torse.

- Combien de temps veux-tu que je reste ? demanda-t-il.

Elle apprécia la sensation provoquée sur sa poitrine alors qu'il parlait, ferma les yeux brièvement. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Maintenant, ou jamais, car nul doute qu'une fois cette atmosphère étrange passée, il n'y aurait plus, ou peu de moments de ce genre.

De moments où elle ne doutait pas, ou tout paraissait limpide : elle l'aimait. Avec son corps, mais avant tout avec son cœur. Des moments où elle n'avait plus peur.

- Tu … pourrais passer la nuit ici ? Et puis, rester demain aussi… Même après, si tu en as envie… débuta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il leva doucement la tête, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, Lanie ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse.

Était-elle prête, vraiment ?

Était-elle prête à avancer ?

Prête….

Oui, elle l'était.

- Il y a que j'en ai marre de tout ça, Javi. Marre d'avoir peur. Marre de ces nuits où on fait l'amour, un point c'est tout. Je ne veux plus avoir peur. Kate avait peur. De devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, de se lancer dans une relation pouvant lui apporter un vrai bonheur. Sans doute a-t-elle toujours peur. Mais elle a réussi, elle, à avancer. Et j'ai décidé que je voulais plus, Javier. Je pense qu'on mérite plus que de endiablés. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu dois penser de moi, mais vraiment….

Et elle fut coupée alors que des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, les embrassant non plus avec de la passion, mais avec de la tendresse.

Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, il n'était de toute manière pas doué pour ça. C'était sa manière à lui de montrer son engagement, de fixer une promesse entre eux : ils en étaient capables, de tout ça. Évidement. Lui n'en avait que rarement douté.

Parce que oui, il était temps.

Il était temps d'avancer. Ensemble.


End file.
